The bet
by doggyjunky
Summary: Sam and Danny are walking home from school and Sam gets bored and decided to make a bet with Danny if he loses he has to dress goth for 2 days and if she loses she has to wear a pink skirt the whole day tomorrow. Maybe some DxS but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Danny Phantom story I am writing, please no flames but you can tell me if it was good or not or if you liked it.**

One day Danny and Sam were walking home from school, Tucker wasn't there because he was sick with the flu. Sam was getting bored and she though "_I'm getting bored, we haven't done much fun things for awhile so I think I might make a bet with Danny but I need to figure out what the bet is first, I think if he loses the bet I will make him where goth clothes to school for 2 days, yeah that sounds good."_

Sam said "Danny I bet that you can't beat me at a race, and if I win you have to wear goth clothes, that I will buy for you at the mall for 2 days of school.

Danny said" Oh yeah, I bet I can and when you lose you have to wear a pink skirt for the whole day tomorrow."

Sam said "Ok but one condition, you can't use any of your ghost powers to win this race, it has to be fair otherwise you would be cheating, besides I don't have ghost powers so I can't cheat so no useing ghost powers ok."

Danny said "sigh, ok I wont use any of my ghost powers to win this race."

Sam said "ok so here is how the race will go, I will say get ready, get set, go and then we will start running and the finish line will be that tree way over there, so are you ready or not."

Danny said " Yeah I'm ready let's get this over with."

Sam said "Get ready, get set, Go and thet both started running super fast, first Sam was in the lead and very close to the tree she said was the finish line, but Danny was coming up to her and got a little bit past her but then she started to run faster and passed Danny up and ran straight to the tree and touched it and said "I win now you have to go through with the bet I made for you."

Danny said "aw, no fair."

Sam said "What's no fair, I didn't cheat and won fair and square."

Danny said "Ok now what?"

Sam said "well you have to wear goth clothes for tomorrow and the next day, don't worry I will buy them for you tonight, by the way what size do you wear in pants and shirts."

Danny sighed and said "I wear size 11 in shirts and size 13 in pants."

Sam said "Ok well I will go buy them for you tonight." See you tomorrow Danny."

Danny said "See you tomorrow Sam bye."

Danny went home and went to bed and when he woke up the next morning for school, he sighed, and said, ugh I didn't get much sleep because the box ghost kept bothering me and this Day might not be good because Sam is going to be dressing me today ugh."

Sam woke up early and got dressed and decided to bring over the clothes she bought for Danny at Hot Topic last night before school starts this morning.

She went over to Danny's and rang the doorbell and he answered.

He said "Hey Sam, what is that you have there' oh yeah those are my clothes for the bet I lost last night, I'm glad mom and dad are at a ghost convention and Jazz is with her friends."

Sam said, Ok well lets' get upstairs and let you get dressed."

Danny said "ugh, ok then."

They went upstairs and into Danny's room and Sam gave him the clothes she bought for him which were black skinny jeans with wholes in them and a black T-shirt with purple trimming on the sleeves and neckhole with a blue circle in the middle of it and she also brough eyeliner and hair spray that washes out for him.

Danny said " Ok well what's the make up for and are you sure these pants will fit me?"

Sam said "well the make up is just eyeliner and it is for you and yeah their the same size you told me you wore last night."

Danny said "Well I guess I will change now and Sam just stood there and Danny said " Well aren't you going to leave and let me change?"

Sam blushed and said "Oh yeah sorry and left the room while Danny was changing, first he took off the shirt he was wearing and put on the one Sam bought for him and then he tried to put on the skinny jeans, they were hard to get on but he finally managed to get them on and he put on his regular shoes he normally wear because Sam didn't buy him any shoes."

He yelled, "Ok Sam, I'm dressed now you can come in."

She opened the door and said "Wow I didn't knwo you would look that good dressed like that."

Danny blushed and said "Yeah sure, I bet you just like it cause your goth."

Sam decided to change the conversation and said "Ok well first we need to put the purple streak in your hair."

Danny said "what?"

Sam said "we have to put the purple streak in your hair and don't worry it will wash out."

She then got the purple hair spray out of the bag she brought it in and sprayed his hair and the purple showed perfectly.

Then Sam got her eyeliner out of her bag and said "Ok now that's done it's time to put on make up."

Danny didn't look happy about this at all but he went with it.

After Sam was done putting the eyeliner on him, she said "wow you look good, ok lets get to school now."

Danny looked worried.

Sam said "Is something wrong?"

Danny said "Oh nothing I was just nervous.

Sam said "ok"

Then they walked out the door and went over to Tucker's house and picked him up for school and he said "Woah Danny, what's with the new look?"

Danny said "Oh well I lost a bet to Sam and this was what the bet was."

Tucker said, "Wow, I wounder how people are going to react with you looking like that."

Danny just said "I hope they react in a good way instead of a bad one."

**Cliffhanger, I will write the next chapter soon, I hope you guys liked this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter.**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking to school and Danny kept trying to hide but Sam kept telling him that he looks good and he shouldn't be hiding.

Danny said "well I'm not used to looking like this and I'm worried someone might see me."

Sam said "well, why do you care if they see you so much?"

Danny said " I don't know, I just am."

Sam said "well don't be and pulled him out from behind the tree."

Danny said "fine I won't hide anymore."

When they got to Casper High, Danny's ghost sense went off and he started looking for some place to change and he found a tree that he went behind and changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom behind it.

But his look kind of changed, he now had a light red streak running through his hair and eyeliner on.

He looked at his reflection in a car that was parked outside of the school and said " Oh great, I hope nobody really notices this."

Then he took off to find the ghost that made his ghost sense go off.

He finally found it and it was just the box ghost.

Danny said "Oh come one I don't have time for this and was getting ready to suck the box ghost in his thermos whent he box ghost said "wait."

Danny said "what?"

The box ghost said "I just wanted to know what's with the new look, you look a little different today."

Danny said "Well me and Sam made a bet and I lost so now I have to look like this today and this isn't even the whole look she made me look like."

The box ghost said "Can you show me the whole look before you suck me into that roud container?"

Danny said 'Fine but please don't laugh."

The box ghost said "fine I won't laugh at you."

Then Danny changed back to Danny Fenton for one minute.

The box ghost said "Wow that's interesting."

Then Danny changed back and sucked him in the thermos and found out he was late for class so he hurried up and changed back to Danny Fenton and ran to class.

he got to class and Mr. Lancer said "why are you tardy Mr. Fenton?"

Danny said " well, umm you see I'm late because I had to go to the bathroom, sorry Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer said "well fine then, now take your seat and unfortunately his seat was right in front of Dash and he thought "_Oh, great this isn't going to be good this morning, ugh."_

He walked over to his seat in front of Dash and right next to Sam and Tucker.

Dash then said "Hey Fenton what's with the new look, is it for your girlfriend or soemthing?"

Then Danny said "None of your business, now shut up and for your information, I had to dress like this for a bet me and Sam made."

Dash said "Oh fine I will shut up but this isn't over Fenton."

Danny just sighed and the rest of the day went pretty good for him and he finally got home and wasn't to worried anymore.

**The End**


End file.
